


Maybe Daiting a Werewolf Aint so bad

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You are a Werewolf running away from your village because you accidently killed some people in a fit of rage, you stumble into a cave for the night but the cave is owned by a very cold and dark person who you soon warm up to and he changes your life forever :)





	Maybe Daiting a Werewolf Aint so bad

Jack was relaxing in his chamber lit by candlelight and he walked up to the window of his chamber the moon shone bright, lighting up his pale face and his green eyes glowed as green as grass. Jack sensed a strong heartbeat in the distance of his chamber to towards the woods. 

Jack sighed “great another human invading my woods, just what I need there goes my calm and relaxing evening.” The heartbeat grew stronger and Jack knew this human was getting close. So Jack deiced to just take care of the feeble human and get back to his cup of blood and relax watching TV and about to go to sleep as dawn approached. 

Jack snapped his fingers and turned into a bat and flew out the window to the sound of the human’s heartbeat, once in the woods Jack stumbled to a cave where the heartbeat was coming from it was strong in his ears. Mark had to drone it out, a low growl was heard inside the cave and two yellow eyes started back at Jack. 

“Who dare enters my cave?” the figured growl out. Jack snarled “well who are you roaming my woods, these woods are on my property and so is this cave.” The yellow eyes started back at Mark and the figure approached him. Jack jumped back with his fangs out and a hiss came out of his mouth. 

“A werewolf!” the werewolf had F/C and was a little shorter then Jack and she had yellow piercing eyes. “W, who are you?” “My name is Y/N, I didn’t know you own these woods?” “Yes, my chamber is down the path from here and I sensed your presence of your heartbeat, sounds like you were running away from something?” 

You looked d own at your paws and sighed “yes I was running away from my village they are out for my head and heart, once again because I roamed though the village. I wasn’t going to kill anybody I just wanted some food, I’m not a bad wolf, I don’t bite humans or eat them, unlike you?” 

Jack looked at you “I don’t kill humans either, unless I have to I mostly just feed off animals.” You took a step back “I’m not going to bite you don’t worry wolfy.” You sighed “good, well its almost dawn you should go, I’m going to change back to my human form I don’t think you want to see that?” 

Jack nodded “well Y/N shall I see you again?” you nodded “sure, will you let me stay in the cave?” “You know what, I don’t want you to be in the cold, why don’t you come back to my chamber with me, I can set up a fire for you I also have food for when you change back into your human form I will gladly feed you.” 

You smiled, you headed living in the cave and this vampire wasn’t going to kill or bite you so what the hay. “Sure, that’s fine Jack.” “Okay, well come on we need to hurry the sun will be up in an hour and I need to get into my coffin and I have a spare bedroom you can stay in.” 

You nodded and Jack turned into a bat and flew away with you following behind. You got back to Jack’s chamber and Jack bowed to you “here you go wolf a clean bed, bathroom and the kitchen is downstairs there should be some food in there if you get thirsty or hungry. I will see you tomorrow night, if you want to go out tomorrow to, I don’t know get things, just remember do not let any sunlight in okay?” 

You nodded “okay I wont, thanks Jack.” “You’re welcome Y/N, goodnight.” You waved and Jack closed the door and Jack raced to his chamber and stripped of his cloak and hopped into his coffin and shut the lid. You bent over and felt your bones shifting back into place and everything as you became human again with the sun rising. 

After you turned back you looked at your naked self and you went though the closet and found a random shirt and jeans that fit you and you had to go commando having no underwear. Jack told her you could go out so you deiced to head back into town and do some shopping. 

A few hours later the sun was setting it wasn’t a full moon so you would stay human tonight, it was nighttime now and Jack opened his coffin and let out a yawn with his fangs glinting in the moonlight. Jack sensed a soft heartbeat this time and he knew it was Y/N he had to remember himself that Y/N was living in his chamber now. 

You were curled up on the bed and Jack watched you sleep, he saw that the moon wasn’t full tonight so you would stay a human. Jack wanted to bite you but he refused. Jack hasn’t bitten another human in years and with you being a werewolf he couldn’t bite you anyway. Well he could but only when you were in human form. If he bit you when you were in werewolf form it could end up badly for Jack. 

You shifted in your sleep and rolled on your side facing Jack and you blinked and opened your beautiful E/C eyes and stared up at Jack “hi Jack.” “Hi Y/N, so no wolf tonight?” you shook your head “nope, its not a full moon so I’m just my normal self. “Okay, well I’m going to get some food but when I come back I’d love to hear more about you if that is okay?” 

You nodded “sure I don’t mind talking to you, mind if I make something to eat?” “Yeah, go for it, there should be stuff in the kitchen.” “Thanks” you got up and smiled at Jack as you squeezed past him and out the door and down to the kitchen. Jack smiled he liked this Y/N girl but it was going way past of the rule of vampires dating a werewolf it was just wrong. 

Hell it worked in twilight, Jack laughed to himself “that’s just a movie though.” Jack flew ut the window and headed to the local farm to fetch himself something to eat. An hour later you were sitting at the table munching and drinking some milk when you saw a bite fly into the room and Jack turned back to vampire form and smiled at you. 

“Um, Jack you have some…” as you pointed to Jack’s chin, some blood was dripping down from it. “Oh, excuse me.” Jack grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the blood on his chin. You snickered “must have been good tonight eh?” Jack nodded “yeah, had me a rabbit, cow and a bird.” You nodded “well that’s good, okay well you wanted to hear more about me?” Jack sat down at the table across from you “yeah, tell me when did you get changed?” 

You nodded “ah that story, okay well get comfy it’s a long one. I was living with my boyfriend H/N at the time and we deiced to go camping in London where he lives and one night we were both relaxing lying on our sleeping bags and the fire went out. So H/N told me to go fetch some more sticks for the fire. So I got up and grabbed the lantern and headed into the woods. 

I heard a howl in the distance; I was scared so I quickly grabbed up as much sticks as I could. I ran back to the campsite but when I got there my heart nearly stopped in my chest. I saw a giant wolf attacking H/N, I tired to scream but I couldn’t I was so scared and I sunk to my knees the lantern and sticks falling from my hands. 

H/N slumped to the ground and lay in a pool of his own blood his throat had been ripped out from the wolf. The wolf saw me and I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could but I tripped and fell. I heard heavy breathing behind me and I turned onto my back and the wolf was hovering over me. The wolf grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up off the ground. 

I begged him not to kill me, the wolf could sense my fear and begging so he just bit me on my shoulder and he dropped me back onto the ground. I felt my vision go blurry and my heartbeat was racing in my chest and I blacked out. All I remember after that was the next night was hell, it was a full moon and I changed for the first time and the rest is history. 

Jack was amazed and stunned by your story “wow Y/N that is one crazy story, did you ever find the wolf who changed you?” “Yes I did and I killed him for what he did to me and my boyfriend.” “So Jack tell me about yourself how did you become a vampire?” “Well my story isn’t as long as yours but it was almost the same just I was single at the time and I was home here in Brighton and not in this tower. I had a couple of friends over and we were in the backyard fooling around by the pool and I had to go to the bathroom. 

Once I went inside there was this dark figure in the bedroom. I didn’t know who it was or anything, I called out to them and nothing. They just got closer to me and grabbed me by my neck. All I felt was my breathing cut off and then a pain in my neck and the person stuck me with their fangs and after that it was all over. I felt my breathing stop and my heartbeat ceased to beat. All I saw last was my friends screaming my name and also being bit by the vampire in the room.

They were drained of their blood and I was spared by this vampire to live knowing all my friends were dead.” You looked at him with pity in your eyes “wow Jack that I sad, I’m sorry you had to go though that, please tell me you found the vampire who killed your friends and changed you?” “Yeah, after a few years of searching I found him and killed him in revenge for killing my friends. 

“Jack is it okay if I stay with you?” Jack smiled “of course I need a friend and maybe more?” You smiled “oh so you like me?” Jack nodded slowly “yes I do, I have been wanting a girlfriend but I have yet to find any single vampires or even a human.” “Well how do you feel dating a werewolf?” Jack sighed “it’s risky in the vampire culture but I sure don’t mind it.” 

“Well I’m a human tonight again but I’d love to take it to the next level with you, if you don’t mind?” Jack just flashed his fangs in a big smile. “Yes, I’d like that Y/N.” Jack hugged you, you felt so warm and he leaned his head into your warm chest, hearing your heartbeat in his ears. 

Jack hated not having one but now he could listen to one all the time, you smiled at him and cautious of Jack’s fangs you kissed him on the lips, they felt cold but you liked it. Jack smiled into the kiss and lifted you up into the air and snuggled you, you flew back into the bedroom and Jack laid you onto the bed. 

Jack took a clawed finger and ripped open your shirt, well it just an old shirt thrown around the chamber but you didn’t care. Jack pointed to your pants “off.” You nodded and took off your pants and no underwear and you opened your legs to him. Jack gently took a finger and started to rub you gently. 

“Y/N, can I bite you I promise I cant change you as you’re a werewolf and I wont kill you its just when a vampire bites a human at the same time having sex it turns the pleasure on tenfold.” You just nodded “just be gentle please.” Jack nodded “I will” Jack hovered over you and bit down onto your pulse point feeling the rush of your blood enter his mouth. 

It’s been years since Jack has tasted human blood and he craved it. The sound of your heartbeat in his ears pounding away made Jack get horny over the edge and he wrapped his arms around your waist and kept rubbing your core. You moaned out in pleasure as Jack rubbed you off and you started to feel a tiny bit dizzy from the blood loss. 

Jack could hear your heartbeat slowing down so he sprung up and unlatched himself and rolled you onto your back and continued to rub you off while he entered your hole. You just moaned out in pain and pleasure, but eased into Jack and let him take you away. Jack felt himself coil and came hard into you and you came after that. 

Jack pulled out of you and rolled onto his back and lay on the bed. Jack reached over and licked the wound on your neck and it healed in a few seconds and Jack could hear your heartbeat coming back to a normal rhythm. You just smiled at Jack and cuddled up to him “maybe dating a vampire wont be so bad after all.” Jack just smiled “yeah screw the rules about dating vampires and werewolves, you are one werewolf I want to be with forever.” 

You smiled and kissed him and fell asleep as the sun came up but they were showered in darkness, as the room was all dark to curtains being swallowed up in darkness. 

The end.


End file.
